Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac{2}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{29}{5} \times \dfrac{12}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{29 \times 12}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{348}{25}$ $ = 13 \dfrac{23}{25}$